Disinfection systems, such as an ultraviolet liquid disinfection system using light radiation, have been long known.
In the disinfection systems the irradiation of the liquid, such as water, with UV light may be used to inactivate microorganisms in the liquid, if the irradiation intensity and exposure duration are above a minimum dose level (often measured in units of miliJoules per square centimeter).
Ideally, UV-based disinfection systems should be constructed such that each microorganism crossing the system is irradiated with the same UV dose. The existing disinfection systems do not have the capability of effectively achieving the delivery of a similar UV dose to microorganisms crossing the system.